Express the decimal as a percent. $0.857$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.857 = \dfrac{85.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.857} = 85.7\%$ $85.7$ per hundred = $85.7$ per cent = $85.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.